


Cuddle Night

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Needy!Michael, cuddly!Michael, i just wanted cuddly michael so i wrote about it, student!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is in the need for cuddles, but Luke has to study for his stupid exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually saw 5SOS on Monday (the 22nd) and I still can't believe it. They're so beautiful and I miss them so much.
> 
> I also started school on Monday, so I won't be posting too often. :/

"Luuuuuke!" Michael yells into the quiet of the house. 

He hears his boyfriend's footsteps come running up the stairs and into their room. 

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, looking in slight disarray.

"Cuddle." Michael whined, holding his arms out and making grabby hands. 

"Michael." Luke's expression softened. "I can't right now. I have an exam that I have to study for. Not all of us can manage to get by on a high school diploma."

"But Luuukeeeey!" Michael's whine echoed through the room. 

Luke sighed as his resolve slowly faded. "Fine." Luke concluded, making Michael squeal. "But only for a little bit. I need to ace this stupid thing."

Michael kept his smile as Luke crossed the room to their queen sized bed. He lifted the covers for Luke to slide under and fit his body next to Michael's.

"What are we watching?" Luke asked, starting to play with Michael's blonde hair. 

"Chopped." Michael answered simply, not wanting to miss a single piece of drama. 

"What's with you and cooking shows lately?"

"They're nice to watch. Now shut up so I can watch this." Michael rushed.

Michael felt Luke laughed at him but he stayed silent as the show played on.

After the hour long show had finished, Michael looked over at his boyfriend and noticed that he had fallen asleep. 

Michael softly giggled and turned so that he was face to face with Luke. Michael noticed the softness that Luke's face seemed to take on when he let himself relax in his sleep. His eyelids fluttered every once in a while. His lips were curved in a slight smile with his hair falling across his face. 

Michael smiled simply knowing that this beautiful boy in front of him was all his. No one could take him away and no one would be able to love him more than Michael did.

"I love you Lukey. So much." Michael whispered before pressing a light kiss to Luke's forehead before cuddling into his boyfriend's side and drifting off to sleep. 

Michael's eyes slowly opened when he felt a shift in the bed. "Lukey?" Michael's voice croaked from lack of use. 

"Shit." Luke mumbled under his breath, turning back towards Michael. "Hey babe. Just go back to sleep okay. It's late anyway."

"But Lukey. I want to sleep with you." Michael whined again, hoping that Luke would fall for it like he did before. 

Luke sighed but this time his resolve stayed strong. "Michael I need to study for this exam. But I promise I'll come and sleep with you and cuddle you and kiss your pretty little nose when I'm done."

"Okay." Michael sighed, not awake enough to make a counterpoint.

"Goodnight Mikey." Luke whispered, kissing Michael's forehead before leaving the room. 

Michael curled back under the covers but they felt cold against his skin without the body heat from his boyfriend to keep them warm. He tried several different positions before coming to the conclusion that sleep wasn't possible without his Lukey.

So Michael grabbed the covers off the bed and made his way to Luke's study. He was ready to stomp in there and declare cuddles when he saw his boyfriend slumped over the table, slowly highlighting some scribbles on a page.

Michael went to turn around, but the blanket got caught on the corner of the door frame causing Michael to land on his butt on the soft carpet. 

Luke quickly turned to the sound and his heart seemed to melt at the sight. 

"Oh Mikey." Luke whispered getting up from his desk and making his way over to the fallen boy. 

"I'm sorry Luke. I just wanted to cuddle and when you left, the covers were cold and nothing was comfortable without you. I'm sorry." Michael mumbled, worried that he upset his boyfriend by interrupting his studying. 

"Hey, hey. Mikey. It's okay." Luke smiled down at the boy and Michael felt his heart flutter. "I need to be done studying for the night anyway. All that studying would be useless if I didn't get enough sleep."

A small giggle escaped Michael's lips as he watched his boyfriend put away his materials and turn off the lights.

"Cmon baby. We have some quality cuddle time to make up." Luke said, helping Michael stand up and make their way to their room. 

Michael quickly got under the covers and Luke soon followed. Michael turned to his boyfriend and cuddled into his chest, feeling his eyelids start to droop. 

"Good night Mikey." Luke whispered, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. 

"Night Lukey." Michael barely whispered, snuggling closer to the warm body.

"I love you." Luke whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to Michael's nose. 

"To the moon." Michael mumbled against Luke chest. 

"And back."


End file.
